Joyeux Nöel
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: —Oh Remy... ¿Cómo me das algo tan bonito tras lo que te he dicho? —Porque por mucho que podamos separarnos… siempre estaré contigo


— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— **"** _ **Pensamientos"**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

. —New York: Instituto Xavier. 24 de Diciembre

Cuando la noche cubre toda la ciudad y la paz reina es cuando los héroes vuelven a casa, la escuela de Xavier se ha convertido en el centro y hogar de varios héroes teniendo una vida en ella queriendo pasar una noche tranquila junto a su familia mutante, algunos están con un humor sombrío, otros con uno más acorde a la celebración pero a medida que llegan todos los habitantes se llenan de alegres sonrisas repartiendo saludos seguidos de viejas historias queriendo así recordar viejos tiempos buenos y malos cambiando después a lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, también de los lazos que se establecieron a lo largo de muchos años de convivencia.

Algunos son adultos otros pocos más que niños, vienen de diferentes países, diferentes mundos e inclusive de diferentes épocas, pero todos están marcados por una única razón el espíritu navideño pero también hay otros problemas porque es mucho pedir para la patrulla X una época de total paz y armonía.

Gambito se encontraba en aquella mansión desde hace tiempo, se había convertido en X-men dejando de lado su vida en New Orleans queriendo olvidar lo triste de su vida junto el fin de su relación con Belladona su ex-esposa. Ahora estaba en otra nueva historia junto a un grupo de sujetos que se hacen llamar héroes, Remy no estaba tan seguro de su causa y ya se hubiera ido si no fuera por una chica de belleza sureña que mágicamente se había ganado el corazón de aquel viejo ladrón.

Pero su relación no era la mejor de todas, se había enamorado de la mujer intocable y ahora era tarde para dar marcha atrás aunque sabía que no lo haría aun si pudiera, los retos eran algo que amaban los ladrones como él, aunque había un problema aun mayor con su amada últimamente que les estaba separando poco a poco aún más, si bien Rogue era imposible de tocar piel con piel, ahora sufría el no poder controlar los poderes que había robado y eso lo habían comprobado hacia unos momentos habían ido a comprar los obsequios para sus amigos cuando de un momento al otro de sus ojos habían salido un par de disparos de energía tal como lo hacía Scott, él no sabía cómo ayudarle tan solo podía apreciar que la distancia lo separaba aún más.

…

.-

Parte del equipo se encontraba en una de las habitaciones alejándose un poco de la fiesta navideña que se celebraba en el salón principal, hablaban de la nueva misión donde irían en aquel cuarto se encontraban Tormenta, Bestia, Logan, Bishop, Psylocke, Rogue y Remy

— **Esto es lo que sabemos amigos, leer los** _ **"Diarios de destino"**_ **es convertirse en cassandra, conocer el futuro es tener tentaciones de cambiarlo pero la imagen que nos presenta el diario es incompleta y distorsionada** —Tormenta estaba a mitad del salón dando el resumen de lo que trataría la próxima misión que tendrían haciendo saber a los que serían parte de su equipo **—Propongo que los busquemos dejaremos la patrulla X y actuaremos por nuestra cuenta para proteger al equipo en casa. No mantendremos contacto con ellos, eso aminorara el riesgo de que nuestra seguridad se vea comprometida**

— **Ororo estás diciendo que no confías en el profesor Xavier —** bestia hablo con algo de preocupación entendía la misión pero tener que actuar sin ser descubiertos por los demás no le parecía correcto, habían luchado en varias batallas como para desconfiar de ellos — **¿Cómo vamos a convencer al mundo de que no tema a los mutantes cuando nosotros nos tememos los unos a los otros?**

— **No tengo respuesta a eso, solo instintos y me dicen que tenga cuidado y lo hare sola si hace falta pero pido su ayuda entonces ¿Qué dicen?** —hablaba con sinceridad tampoco se le hacía correcto actuar de aquella forma pero lo haría si era necesario solo quería la ayuda de sus amigos — **¿Rogue?**

— **Yo voy**

— **¿Bestia?**

— **También… para mantenerte honrada**

— **¿Psyloke?**

— **Parece divertido voy**

— **¿Bishop?**

— **SI… aunque te creo. Ruego que te equivoques**

— **¿Gambito?** —esta vez antes que el cajun pudiera contestar un grito se hizo presente, era Rogue quien se había apresurado a contestar antes que su pareja gritando un rotundo "NO"

— **Deja a Remy al margen** —había dicho con molestia y lo bastante alto para que todos lo escucharan, el francés se paró de su lugar y camino hasta quedar enfrente de la chica mirándola con el ceño algo fruncido demostrando su molestia mientras que Rogue le sostenía la mirada.

— **No tienes derecho a hablar por mi chica —** declaro Gambito con molestia pero en ese instante Anna se aferró a él sujetándolo de los brazos.

— **Pues te lo pediré, te suplicare si hace falta. No lo hagas Remy —** hablo con seriedad queriendo que así entendiera que no bromeaba y hablaba enserio, lo último que deseaba era poner a su amado en peligro pero por mucho que le doliera prefería mantenerlo lejos de ella que en peligro junto a ella.

— **Somos el uno para el otro** —declaro el cajun mirándola a los ojos pero demostraba algo de confusión en él.

— **Lo sé pero no ahora, no en esto**. —declaro negando con la cabeza ella sentía lo mismo que aquel hombre, estaba enamorada completamente eso no lo negaría pero por esa misma razón no lo quería cerca de ella — **Ya viste lo que me paso antes y puede volverme a pasar o algo peor y no quiero que estés cerca cuando eso pase**

— **¿Pones a tus amigos en peligro pero no a mí? Es una locura** _ **chére**_

— **Ahora mismo estoy loca** —declaro algo molesta por no poder hacerlo entender las circunstancias **— Si yo les hago algo, se me partirá el corazón pero si te lo hago a ti…me moriré. No podre serles de utilidad si me paso todo el tiempo preocupada por ti Remy**

— **¿Y cómo voy a poder vivir yo sin tenerte en mi vida?** —declaro mirando el piso algo decepcionado siempre al margen era lo que siempre tenía que hacer.

Luego de unos momentos se había dado por terminar la junta, gambito había aceptado al final no ir a la misión con los demás. Ahora todos se encontraban en el salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta navideña, todos parecían estar feliz pero la pareja de enamorados no parecían así, Rogue apenas estuvo unos momentos para luego desaparecer yéndose a otra habitación apartada de la fiesta, Remy solo tardo unos minutos más antes de ir en su búsqueda llevando con él una caja la cual era el regalo de su amada. Apenas abrió la puerta de la biblioteca la pudo ver sentada cerca de la ventana mirando hacia afuera a uno de los jardines mientras abrazaba sus piernas. El cajun se acercó hasta quedar a su lado sentándose.

— **Remy… yo… quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien** —le decía sin querer voltearse a verlo queriendo asi poder evitar ponerse a llorar al tener que decirle que lo quería lejos de su vida.

— **Lo sé, haz lo que debas hacer** _ **chére**_ **… Toma** —dijo entregándole la caja que llevaba con él, Anna tardo un poco pero decidió recibirla y abrirla observando dentro de la caja, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro para luego dar paso a un sollozo empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras abrazaba la caja apretándola sobre su pecho.

— **Oh Remy... ¿Cómo me das algo tan bonito tras lo que te he dicho? —** cuestiono mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo de su rostro. Pero también pudo notar como el cajun la apresaba en un abrazo atrayéndola lo más cerca que pudiera.

— **Porque por mucho que podamos separarnos… siempre estaré contigo** —le dijo apenas en un susurro besando así su cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo por aquí pasando a dejar una pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita espero haya sido de su agrado n_n


End file.
